


Star Children

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started innocently enough, when she was first rescued from the depths of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Children

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I received on tumblr, about Pearl and Lapis Lazuli realizing their feelings for each other or simply falling in love.
> 
> This one is something of a four-parter (sections, not chapters), with the main parts being the beginning and end, for I found this subject too complicated for me to cover it in a simple drabble. I just have too much love for them and had too many ideas.
> 
> This is also a replacement for my long-planned story Star Children, which focused on them sneaking out for the night to explore space after Pearl's longing for it grew too great, but I wrapped it up in this drabble instead.
> 
> Notable songs for the second-to-last scene (or possibly the whole story) can be found here: [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM)/[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmEZzp7o8i8)/[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIz2K3ArrWk)/[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWDjfdTaWtQ)/[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mJAEr3Vi08)/[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpUP0jjicqY)

It started innocently enough, when she was first rescued from the depths of the ocean. At last separated from Jasper after their lengthy struggle, Lapis Lazuli was left battered and bruised, too exhausted to even find her legs. What the Crystal Gems did about her condition, however, surprised her, or more specifically, what the Pearl did about it.

           The minute she had unfused from the Amethyst, she had then approached her, eyes soft with compassion. At first, she had been certain she didn’t want it, tired of being taken advantage of, something that would no doubt happen again. Yet, something unexpected happened. She was taken into her arms, cradled like a precious being, and carried across the beach with great care and up to their base.

           “I…I don’t understand. What are you doing?” Lapis found herself asking, voicing her bewilderment as she rested her head against the other gem’s shoulder, too weary to resist the comfort was willingly giving.

           Her question appeared to confuse her, judging by how she regarded her with her own surprise, her eyes widening slightly. “Well, obviously you’re too weak to walk to the temple on your own. I’m just lending you a hand,” she explained evenly; her voice seemed to carry a natural lilt to it, almost like a songbird. “It’s the least I can do, honestly. You’ve been through so much trying to help us. You should probably take it easy.”

           But Pearl did much more than assist her inside. She proceeded to place her onto Steven’s bed, which he had generously offered with great excitement, delighted by her safe return. There, without a word, she tended to her cuts and bruises, with such careful hands that one might mistake it as her duty.

           Again, she questioned her intentions and, this time, she hesitated.

           “Can’t gems just help each other without a specific reason?”

           The water gem could sense, however, she was not being completely honest, “You know as well as I do how ridiculous a notion that is,” and pushed further.

           Unable to hide the truth, her host pulled her hands away, placing them in her lap from where she knelt on the wooden floor. “I uh…The truth is…I…” she struggled at first, anxiously brushing back a stray lock of pink hair, before she finally heaved a sigh of defeat. She averted her eyes with a shame. “Just…consider this an apology, okay?”

           This was not a direction Lapis had expected their conversation to go; she was only left all the more puzzled. “What for?”

           “How can you not remember?” Pearl asked quietly, still refusing to meet her eyes. “How can you not remember being trapped for so long, under my watch?”

           A chill danced across the entirety of her body, forcing her to straighten in shock. How could she have forgotten? It was how she had spent her last thousands of years, imprisoned in a mirror. However, now that she thought about it, the anger was just no longer there. She was too tired. She had been angry for too long already.

           Pearl only continued in the face of her silence. “I promise you. I…We didn’t know you were in there, well, at least that you were still sentient,” she explained, a hint of desperation just barely detected in the cracks of her voice. Her words slowly became rushed as she clamored for her forgiveness. “We were wrong, and I’m sorry. We’ve gotten so used to seeing other gems as the enemy that we almost made a huge mistake of never giving you a chance. I’d understand if you still thought ill of us for what we did. I mean, it must have been so—“

           A gently placed hand on her shoulder stopped her short. “Pearl, it’s alright…” Lapis assured with a shy smile, unsure of how exactly to feel about these gems. Hatred was not an option at this point, she knew. “I’m free now, aren’t I? Besides…sometimes an apology is all someone needs. Though while I wouldn’t quite say I forgive you…I’m ready to move on. Aren’t you?”

           Tearfully, the slender gem nodded in agreement, as though her words were some of the loveliest she had ever heard. Even if Lapis herself wasn’t quite ready to forgive the rebels for their actions, maybe she could begin to forgive herself. Perhaps it was even something the both of them could do, together.

* * *

 

           Forgiveness was the first step, it seemed. After that fateful discussion, Pearl couldn’t help but notice how well Lapis was beginning to find her place in their group.  It was almost as if she had been with them all along. It was no shock when she became Steven’s new playmate, frolicking with the half gem in the surf outside the temple between missions. On the other hand, Amethyst was more of a surprise, for Pearl had been certain the smaller gem would’ve viewed Lapis with some annoyance after all she had put them through to find her. And yet, it wasn’t long before she found her joining the ocean gem and Steven in their games. There were even times when Amethyst and Lapis were caught scheming together, planning occasional pranks as they giggled amongst themselves.

           They would surely be a team to fear in the future.

           However, even more troubling was her personal reactions to the blue gem. She was more than relieved when Lapis decided to place their past strife aside, for she already had the utmost respect for her. It wasn’t just her great power, staggering even when her gem was cracked, but her personality as well. When she was happy, her eyes sparkled like stars, and when she laughed, her heart raced just a little faster with a contagious giddiness. And the way she moved, like smooth, flowing, like the water she commanded, was bewitching to watch, a never-ending dance.

           There were even times when Pearl caught herself staring.

She was a wondrous gem. That was one thing she knew for certain. As for how she felt about her, that was a different story altogether. Surely, she couldn’t feel anything more for her than simple admiration, especially with Rose still very dear to her heart. Yet, sometimes, when she fought at her side, she would sense her heart grow lighter, as though it were a mere feather, with so much more than that.

Acknowledging the deeper emotions Lapis Lazuli stirred in her filled her with instinctive conflict. There was Rose, but there was also the water gem herself. Rose would have wanted her to be happy, she knew, and would’ve encouraged her to follow her heart. She would’ve wanted her to move on and live, not for her, but for herself. The truer issue, in fact, was the other gem. She wondered if she would ever know if her feelings were mutual, no matter its impossibility.

           Pearl promised herself not to hope for much. Even then, she could not stop her own daydreams. She could still dream after all, even if she had to dream forever.

* * *

 

           Living life on Earth was not easy to adapt to for Lapis, but there were those who made it all worthwhile and one who made it all the easier.

           Her first days as a Crystal Gem, for example, were wrought with homesickness. Everything on this new planet was so strange, so alien. Though she was supposed the only true alien was herself. The other gems had been coexisting with the human species for thousands of years while she had only just began her new existence. With that in mind, she couldn’t help but feel alone in her struggle.

           Yet, she wasn’t, not really.

           The water gem realized that for herself by simply asking. Feeling lost, she had wandered her way into Pearl’s room, wondering which of her new teammates she could possibly talk to about her predicament. It ended up being one of the best decisions she had made in the past few thousand years.

           Sitting on the edge of her waterfalls, they had chatted for hours, reminiscing about their past lives, sharing their hobbies and tales of other worlds, until Garnet at last called them back to the present for a new mission. Even then, it had not been the end. She returned to her fellow gem shortly after, relishing her company. Slowly, her longing for home ebbed away as her love for her new one grew.

           And Earth was not the only thing she had grown fond of. From her first conversation with her, Lapis Lazuli had felt a connection to the one who had carried her to the sanctuary of the temple and treated her injuries, who with great warmth had lent her ear and made her feel all the more like she belonged. Again and again, she found comfort in Pearl as well as companionship, friendship, and trust.

           But it soon evolved into more than that.

           Pearl became a source of both admiration and strength. Her grace in combat was one to envy, as she wielded her spear with great expertise. And the passion in which she spoke of what she loved was hard to resist, even if she hardly cared for the matter personally.

           That was the magic about her. If she loved something, she loved and protected it with all she had, whether it was Steven and the other gems, history, ballet, or perhaps, by extension, her. And, when it came down to it, she was beginning to wonder if she loved her as well, but in the same way, she wasn’t certain

           All she knew is that she wanted to make her happy, as happy as she had made her here on Earth.

 

* * *

 

           "Let’s fly,  _together_ , tonight. I want to see the stars with you.“

           Those words were the ones that changed everything, and they were all Lapis needed to hear, reminiscent of when they at last fused, having been filled with a mutual longing to once again explore the cosmos. As one being, they had gazed towards the heavens, distant stars twinkling in their eyes, but had inevitably promised themselves another time would be best.

           That time was now. It may have been sooner than expected, but it was what Pearl wanted. And if it would make her happy, the water gem would gladly comply.

           Hand in hand, while Steven slept soundly in his bed, the two gems slipped away from the temple, laughing together as they raced over the moonlit beach. Like this, it was as though all was right in the world. Like this, they were happy. Nothing else mattered, nothing but sharing this freedom, this boundless joy, the very same emotions that flooded through them as they once again fused atop the cliff side. It was the perfect place for their launch to the stars, which twinkled so temptingly at them from their perch.

           Spreading their watery wings, they scarcely hesitated and, with a powerful leap, were soon gliding through the sky, reaching for the heavens. It was a somewhat frightening experience, taking such a chance, but it was also unbelievably exhilarating. Together, they had no fears, even as they pierced Earth’s atmosphere and felt the nothingness of space envelop them.

           Gazing back at the planet they had both grown to call home. Pearl and Lapis paused only briefly, admiring their beloved world. Their quest, however, called them onward. Exploring the cosmos, time all but vanished as they were filled with an indescribable wonder. The stars were ever closer, countless and glimmering with a stunning brilliance, as neighboring planets danced in their orbits. It was as though the universe was giving a performance, and for their eyes only.

Further and further, they flew, shooting past comets, until Earth was but a dot behind them.

            _‘We shouldn’t be here.’_

           A surge of panic interrupted their games, stopping their fusion short. Being so far from Steven and the others had began to take its toll on Pearl as she realized how hasty she had been. Their form waivered, even as Lapis tried her best to calm her fellow gem, assuring her all was well, before they were ousted abruptly into the cold darkness of space. The force of it left them reeling, weightless and drifting, whirling with a great, unshakable momentum.

           It took Lapis a moment to recover from the shock of defusing. Then her instinct kicked in. With determination to regain control, she summoned her wings, spreading them with strength prominent enough to halt her tumbling. Breathing a sigh of relief, she lifted her eyes, expecting to meet the others’.

           Horror rippled through her. Pearl was much too far away, helplessly drifting further and further away from her comrade, utterly frozen with fear. The emotion was painted on the slender gem’s face, her eyes silently screaming for help. Without Lapis, she would be forever lost.

           She refused to let such a fate befall her. She was the one who had gotten her into this, just like she would be the one to rescue her. Beating her wings against the vast emptiness, Lapis Lazuli flew for her, darting like an arrow, hand outstretched. Desperate, Pearl did the same, reaching out for something, anything, hoping with everything she had to feel the comforting brush of skin against her own.

           “Got you!” Lapis declared as their fingers intertwined. In one fluid movement, she had pulled her against her chest, holding her as closely as she physically could. “It’s alright. I’m here. You’re safe.”

           For what seemed to be the longest time, the pair scarcely moved, relishing the security of each other’s presence. Overwhelmed by her frightening close call, Pearl clutched at her, drops of liquid drifting from her eyes, and trembled. Any words spoken were felt rather than heard, lost in the vacuum of space.

           “I can’t believe this. I was so stupid to rush into this. I’m sorry, Lapis. I…I panicked; I didn’t mean to ruin this for you…”

           Lapis’s heart ached for her. She had been so excited to go through with this, having waited thousands of years, and now she was blaming herself and after such a scare, her heart still thudding inside her chest. In truth, it was both their faults, but at the same time, it was something neither of them could be justly criticized for wanting.

           Gently, she rested her chin against Pearl’s hair. “I’m the only one with wings here. I brought us here,” she reminded softly. “…I just wanted to make you happy. But, because of me, I almost lost you.”

           At that, the other gem lifted her head to regard her, appearing briefly stunned by her confession, and a touched flustered by their meaning. Lapis worried at first that she had accidentally overstepped her boundaries, mentally scrambling for a plan to mend her transgression. However, her fears were banished by Pearl’s sincere smile.

           “I am happy. And I’m still here,” she assured before smirking with a certain mischief. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

           Unable to help herself, the water gem giggled, hugging the precious one in her arms. “Now why would I want to do that?”

           Apparently finding her laughter contagious, the other joined in, returning the gesture as she threw her arms around her neck. However, it wasn’t long until their merriment ebbed away, allowing the return of a deep silence. It was a pleasant silence, filled with an unspoken contentment.

           “…Thank you, Lapis. Thank you for doing this for me. I’ve been waiting for so long…” Pearl at last muttered near her ear, having yet to release her from her embrace.

           “I was just returning the favor honestly…after all you’ve done for me,” she admitted, trying to resist the butterflies in her stomach. This moment they shared was beginning to seem like more than one between comrades, but the last thing she wanted was to ruin it by assuming what it truly was. “Because of you, because of your kindness, I feel more at home. I  _am_ home, with you. It’s been like that ever since that night. You know, when I wandered into your room, feeling so very lost and alone.”

           She swore she felt Pearl’s breath hitch in her throat. “Yeah…I remember. I sure do miss the time we shared together then. We would talk for hours, wouldn’t we? We laughed, we danced. It was really something. It makes me wonder why we even stopped.”

           Lapis wondered too. The answer, however, was not too far away. Now that she thought about it, it was uncertainty that kept her from returning, uncertainty in what she really saw in Pearl, in what they could become. Yet now, it was no longer something she feared.

           “We can have that again,” she uttered quietly. “That is, of course, if it’s alright with you.”

           Pearl pulled away enough to look her in the face, her expression barring a certain puzzlement. “I don’t understand what you mean…”

           Shyly, she offered a smile. “What I mean is…Will you dance with me once more, right here, right now?”

           Hearing those words, the other gem’s eyes lit up like the stars that surrounded them, bright and glittering with a flattered awe. A turquoise blush soon followed, tinting her cheeks with bashful color. It didn’t stop her, however, from accepting her invitation.

           “It would be an honor.”

           Allowing centuries of practice to take hold, the pair adjusted their stance, suspended in the dark, shimmering void, never allowing their eyes to wander from the other’s, gazes soft, almost tender. Then, slowly at first, they began, Lapis leading with grace, her wings pushing them along delicately as they turned, hands intertwined.

           It was a spectacular experience, floating, dancing amongst the cosmos, the void sparkling with endless colors, endless beauty and wonder. Before long, however, it all faded into the background of their minds as they instead became lost in their movements and in each other, their apprehension ebbing with every second that passed. Steadily, their dance evolved, growing more complex and bold.

           With practiced precision, she spun the slender gems in her arms, twirling her as they waltzed effortlessly, silently. Fascinated by how Pearl felt in her hold, her trust in her so absolute, that she couldn’t resist taking it further, transitioning smoothly into an elegant dip. The sudden change was not minded, to her relief, and instead, Pearl only laughed, her face alight with joy.

           Lapis found herself blushing, her cheeks heating with adoration. From then on, the two gems let their emotions guide them, dancing together, carefree yet filled with meaning. More and more, the blue gem became distracted, her heart flooding with affection, with love.

           How wondrous this was, being here with Pearl. It was like a dream, her head growing hazy. She was even beginning to question herself, wondering how much longer she would be able to resist the feeling bubbling in her chest.

           Once more, she dipped her fellow gem, only to draw her up again, closer than ever. Like before, it drew giggles of delight from Pearl, but this time, she stilled, in awe. Without a word, their eyes met and Pearl followed her example, slowing their dance. Just like that, their emotions became clear, as clear as the tenderness they shared.

           “Wow…That was just…incredible. To be honest, I’ve never felt anything as wonderful as this, as being here with you.” Pearl mused, averting her gaze ever so slightly, her cheeks bright with color, before it locked again on hers with a bewitching intensity. “I can’t hide it anymore…I…I love you, Lapis. I-I just wanted you to kno—“

           Before she could control herself, Lapis was claiming Pearl’s lips with her own, and it wasn’t long before she decided it was not something she regretted a single bit. The other was briefly stunned by her actions, but it was mere seconds before she was sinking into her affection blissfully. It was like coming home, warm and brimming with love.

           They parted shortly after, eyes soft and lips parted, but only remained centimeters apart, suddenly finding any further distance too much to bear.

            “I love you too. I want you to know that as well.”

           By now, there was no hesitation left nor doubts in their minds; their love was one to stay.

           Drawing their arms around each other, they kissed once more. This time, however, it was slow and leisurely, certain and tender. Passionately, they poured all the emotion they had felt for the each other into its rising heat, until there was not a single space between them, their hands drifting across bared skin and brushing soft hair.

           It lit their whole world with light, as their forms once again melded together, this time forged out of love. Feeling like a whole new being, their fusion turned its gaze in the direction it had once came. Now, nothing could shake their spirits. As one, they were no longer afraid.

           It was time to go home.

* * *

 

           This was ridiculous really, sneaking back into the temple. It made Pearl feel like she was a part of one of those silly teenage human movies Steven had began to enjoy as he grew closer to a certain age. She just hoped he wouldn’t end up following their example.

           The screen door creaked open, making her flinch internally, as they crept inside, as quiet as mice. However, luck was not on their side. They had been expected, made evident by the cheerful child awaiting them on the couch. Excited by their return, Steven jumped up to greet them, all grins.

           “So…How was your date?” he asked giddily, a certain knowing twinkling in his bright eyes.

           The word caught Pearl off-guard. “Date?”

           She then turned her attention to Lapis and realized how they had came in, their hands still intertwined. Lovingly, the water gem caught her eye and smiled contently. She couldn’t help but mimic the gesture, feeling her girlfriend rest her head against her shoulder.

           “Oh…It was  _wonderful_.”


End file.
